teamumizoomifandomcom-20200213-history
Umi City Mighty Missions
Join Team Umizoomi in six different missions to save the day in Umi City. Beginning The team is flying in their helicopter when the Umi-Alarm sounds. Before the team introduce to their Umi-Friends. They also introduce where they live to their Umi-Friends. What's the problem? You chose out of six different adventures: Fire Truck Rescue, Toy Store Adventure, Rescue the Blue Mermaid, Journey to Numberland, Aquarium Adventure, and Crazy Skates. If you fully complete a game, Bot will give you the following three options: *Play the game again *Go to the menu and pick a different game (this one works also through the whole game) *Print out a picture from the mission Controls Not all the games play the same way. Here is the list of controls for all the games except for Aquarium Adventure. Playing as Team Umizoomi With the exception of Aquarium Adventure, you're able to play as one of Team Umizoomi's members and solve five challenges in each level. In Fire Truck Rescue and Rescue the Blue Mermaid, you don't play as a member of Team Umizoomi; in Fire Truck Rescue, you play as Umi Fire Truck. In Rescue the Blue Mermaid, you help operate and stear a special robot called the Bubble-Pod. Adventure Games The Adventure games (Toy Store Adventure, Rescue the Blue Mermaild, and Journey to Numberland) have their own controls. To move, use the left and right arrow keys and to jump, use the spacebar. You can make the player jump far by pressing the space bar and the left/right arrow keys at the same time. Emergency Games The Emergency games (Crazy Skates and Fire Truck Rescue) have controls that work for the wheel side of controls. Use the mouse to move back and forth and click the left mouse button to jump, while you're going off the ramp to see how your player does a special stunt trick (Crazy Skates) and spray water (Fire Truck Rescue). The Games Fire Truck Rescue Story Oh no! There's a kitty stuck in a tree. It's the fire Truck to the rescue, but the truck dropped all its toolboxes, hoses, and ladders. Now Team Umizoomi and Umi Fire Truck have to collect the items, so the firetruck can rescue the kitty. Remember to collect firefighter badges along the way for bonus points, and you can earn more by making Umi Fire Truck jump up a ramp. Watch out for rock and leaf piles, they'll slow you down. Use the mouse to steer out of the way, or use can use the hose to spray them by clicking the left button on your mouse. Do your best to save the kitty and become honorary firefighters. Level One: Let's Call It Even To collect the toolboxes, find the box with an even number on it. If you don't know which numbers are even, listen to Geo, and he'll tell you the right number. Level Two: Counting All Wet There are special firefighter hats in this level; collect them to earn even more firefighter badges. To collect the hoses, there are some lined up in number order. Collect the hose with the number that comes next. Level Three: Numbers and Ladders There are sirens in this level; collect them to earn more firefighter badges and hear Umi Fire Truck sound his siren. Collecting the ladders is like collecting the hoses, but this time, the numbers are bigger. Toy Store Adventure Story There's only one Sparkle-Pup toy at the Umi Toy Store that costs 10 Umi-cents, and Team Umizoomi wants to buy him. They have the right amount, but an accident causes the coins to roll all over the store. The team needs your help to get them back. Be sure to collect Sparkle Doggy-Bones along the way (this is Geos qote) for points and so the team can give them to Sparkle-Pup later. Watch out for airplanes. If you bump into one, you'll lose a bone. There is also the Tower challenges. It's where your player is stuck with a tall tower of something in the way. To get over it, there will be a few platforms and only one can help get over the tower. At the bottom, something will be there to figure out which is the correct item. Depending on the level challence, find the right tower to continue finding the lost coins. But you have to hurry before the store closes, or else Team Umizoomi will never find their coins and be able to buy Sparkle-Pup! Level One: Games that Knights Play Help Geo find two coins in the Knights in Shining Armor boardgame like a draughts. Use the toy horse back to get to high places, but watch out for the bugle horn, or Geo will get blown back. There are castle towers blocking the way with four platforms nearby each with a card with a number on it. At the bottom of the screen there will be two dice. Count the dots on the dice then match it with the right number to get over the tower. (ex. dice: two dots = card two) Level Two: Bubble Animals Milli has to find the three coins in the stuffed animal area. Use the toy dinosaur's neck to slide down to lower places, but watch out for airplanes and wind-up toy frogs or Milli will lose a Sparkle Doggy-Bone. Jump up to higher places with special pink bubbles. There are towers of stuffed animals in the way. The four platforms are each with a different amount of bubbles in them. You need to find the platform with that has the same amount of big and small bubbles as shown at the bottom of the screen. (ex. two big and four small) Level Three: Jack-in-The-Blocks Bot detects that the last five coins are in the blocks. Use the rubber balls to jump to high places, and slide down blocks built in the shape of a ramp to get down low. Watch out for airplanes and spinning tops or Bot will lose a Sparkle Doggy-Bone. There are towers of blocks in the way. There are some jack-in-the-boxes with parts of a whole missing. Match the missing amount to the right jack-in-the-box to get over the block tower. (ex. one quarter of a square matches with three quarters of a square) Rescue the Blue Mermaid Story The Blue Mermaid has been captured by Squiddy the Squid. Squiddy has scattered the three keys that will free her in different parts of the sea. Team Umizoomi has to save her by using a special vehicle called the Bubble-Pod. The Blue Mermaid left a trail of her sparkly blue scales to help Team Umizoomi find her. Collect the scales along the way. The team will give them to Squiddy later, but watch out for the jellyfish. They're friends of Squiddy. If you touch one, you'll lose a scale. Squiddy put up giant walls in the way. Luckily, the Blue Mermaid sent Team Umizoomi special meesages that can help them by finding the right platform. Be careful and Good Luck! Level One: Shapes in the Sea Help Geo drive the Bubble-Pod to get the blue key. There are turtles around this underwater floor, but don't worry. They're friends with the Blue Mermaid. Jump on them to get to higher places. The only way to get over the giant walls is to pick the right rock with a specific shape. Don't go near the wrong one. Squiddy booby trapped them. Level Two: Pattern Reef Now Milli is driving the Bubble-Pod through a beautiful coral reef to get the red key. Keep an eye out for sea-sponges, they'll bounce you up to high places. Watch out for the pufferfish or they'll blow you back. To get over the giant walls, look at the pattern of colors on the message from the Blue Mermaid. The color that's missing is the color of the seashell you need. Don't go near the wrong colors. Squiddy booby trapped them. Level Three: Add the Ship Bot is driving the Bubble-Pod in a sunken ship to find the green key. Look out! Squiddy's robot crabs are inside waiting to make you lose a blue scale. To get pass these giant walls, you need to know addition. The Blue Mermaid's secret message gives an addition problem. Go to the porthole that has the missing number on it and you'll get over the walls. Journey to Numberland Story Journey to Numberland has the same plot as the episode King of Numbers. Zilch the number-hating wizard has locked the King of Numbers in his crooked tower. He tossed the three keys and all the number gumballs out of Numberleand far away. Team Umizoomi needs your help to get the keys from three animals, a hungry crocodile, a friendly lion, and a flying dragon. Be sure to collect the number gumballs along the way. They'll give you bonus points, and Team Umizoomi will use them to teach Zilch how to count later. Now let's go on a royal number rescue! Level One: Ship Shapes A big, hungry crocodile has the Star Key, but she won't give it back unless she gets her favorite foods. Unfortunately, Square Beard only has half of each of her favorite foods. Help Geo explore the pirate ship to find the right foods, so he can launch the food to the crocodile with the food cannon. Remember to collect number gumballs along the way. Watch out for the seagulls, or they'll eat one of the gumballs you collected. And watch out for the pirate ship flags. If Geo skates into one, he'll lose a gumball. At times, you'll see some crates with half of a food inside them. There will be a food at the bottom of the screen with only half of one of the other foods. Find the food's other half, and Geo will do a super-skate trick to advance. Level Two: Cave Numbers The friendly lion has the Diamond Key, but he's across a bridge that's broken. There are rock that can fix the bridge all over the shiny cave, but some of the rocks might cause a cold swim. Help Bot explore this amazing cave to find the rocks that are strong enough to hold the bridge together. Don't forget to collect number gumballs along the way. Watch out for creepy spiders, slimy toads, and stalatite water drops, or Bot will lose a gumball. Level Three: Crystal Clear The Dragon has the Heart Key, but she's at the top of Pattern Peak. There are crystals on the mountain that can be used to climb up, but some of the crystals are missing. Help Milli explore around the base of the mountain to find the crystals. Don't forget to collect number gumballs along the way. Watch out for the falcons, or they'll eat a gumball. Zilch used his magic to make a mudball spell to stop Milli. So watch out for the mudballs, or you'll lose a gumball. In a few parts, there is a group of crystals, but only one of them is strong enough for Milli to grab on. There will be a color pattern of crystals at the bottom with a color missing. The crystal misssing in the pattern is the crystal you need to collect. Collect the right crystal, and Milli will do an Umi-rific trick to advance. Aquarium Adventure Story Team Umizoomi can't wait to see all of the sea creatures at the Umi City Aquarium. There's just one problem: Where are the sea creatures? They haven't been moved into the tanks yet and the aquarium can't open up yet. Team Umizoomi needs your help to fix this big problem. Crazy Skates Story Everybody look out ahead and look out below! Team Umizoomi all accidentally put Crazy Skates on and now they can't stop. It's up to you to rescue them by steering them with your mouse to the giant container of puffballs. It's the only thing that can save them. Collect puffballs along the way, so the puffball containers will fill up enough for Team Umizoomi to land in. If you skate up a ramp, click your mouse, and they'll do a super skate trick and earn some more puffballs. Watch out for banana peels, or they'll spin out like crazy, and keep an eye out for mud puddles, they'll temporary block the screen. There are gates in the way. Pay attention so you can move on or you'll have to do it all over again. To get to the next level, you have to get at least one hundred puffballs, but you have to hurry! This time, Team Umizoomi is counting on you! Level One: Shape Struggle in the Park You got to rescue Geo in the park and fast! Even he can't take the speed of the Crazy Skates. There are shape gates in the way. Listen to Geo; he'll tell you a shape that is on one of the gates. Skate through the right one so Geo can be one skate closer and land safe and sound in the container of blue puffballs. Level Two: Number Madness in Mini-Golf One bad experience with the Crazy Skates is more than enough for Bot. He's skating all over the mini-golf course. Keep an eye out for rainbow puffballs and you'll earn more puffballs. There are tower gates with numbers on them in the way. Guide Bot through the gate with the number that's bigger, and get him to the container of yellow puffballs. Level Three: Pattern Sidewalk Disaster Milli's Crazy Skates are out of control, and now she's skating down a long sidewalk. You have to help her fast. There are rainbow puffballs on this level as well, and look out for balloons. If you see one, click your mouse to make Milli jump up and pop it. You can get more puffballs from the balloon. This gate pass is actaually very tricky. Listen to the patten on the sidewalk then you'll see something missing. There are two paintcans and only one of them is right. Guide Milli underneath the right paintbuckets, so she can land safe and sound in the container of pink puffballs. Characters *Team Umizoomi **Milli **Geo **Bot **Umi Fire Truck (Fire Truck Rescue only) Toy Store Adventure *Sparkle-Pup Rescue the Blue Mermaid *The Blue Mermaid *Squiddy Journey to Numberland *King of Numbers *Zilch *Hungry Crocodile *Square Beard *The Stone Lions(Daddy Lion only) *Dragon Locations Toy Store Adventure *Umi Toy Store Journey to Numberland *Numberland *Shape Sea *Relic Cave *Pattern Peak Aquarium Adventure *Umi City Aquarium Crazy Skates *Umi City Park *The Mini-Golf Course Math Skills Fire Truck Rescue *Even Numbers *Counting *Big Numbers Toy Store Adventure *Counting *Number Identification *Reading Pictures *Fractions Rescue the Blue Mermaid *Shape Idenification *Patterns *Addition Journey to Numberland *Symmetry *Counting *Patterns Aquarium Adventure * Using Clues Crazy Skates *Shape Idenification *Number Values *Patterns Music The whole game has background music, which might be background music or instrumental, that means the music from songs without the lyrics. Beginning Fire Truck Rescue * Fire Truck Emergency Song Toy Store Adventure *Count Your Coins *Toy Plane Pick-Up (music) *We Are Team Umizoomi Rescue The Blue Mermaid *Deep Down Under The Sea *We're Following the Trail *We Are Team Umizoomi Journey To Numberland *He's The King of Numbers *Shapes on The Sea *Dragon Ride (music) Aquarium Adventure Crazy Skates *Crazy Skates (song) *Team Umizoomi Opening Poll Which mission is your favourite? Firetruck Rescue Toy Store Adventure Rescue the Blue Mermaid Journey to Numberland Aquarium Adventure Crazy Skates Trivia *Crazy Skates is based on the episode Crazy Skates when Bot put the Crazy Skates on by accident and Milli and Geo had to rescue him. *Toy Store Adventure is based on the episode Umi Toy Store when Team Umizoomi had to help Colin find his lost coins so he could buy Sparkle-Pup. *Fire Truck Rescue is based on the episode Umi Fire Truck when Team Umizoomi had to help their friend Vanessa get her little sister Abby down from her treehouse because she was scared. *Rescue the Blue Mermaid is based on the episode The Legend of the Blue Mermaidwith the same mission plot that is just a little different. *Journey to Numberland is the game version of the episode itself. Gallery Umi City Mighty Missions Home-Page.jpg|Umi City Mighty Missions Game Home Page .028 Team Umizoomi UmiCar & Zachary.PNG|Team Umizoomi Mighty Missions |link=https://i.ytimg.com/vi/AHnVk9VF9Sw/maxresdefault.jpg Crazy Skates Team in Trouble.jpg|Team in Trouble Journey to Numberland Fire Truck Rescue Toy Store Adventure Rescue the Blue Mermaid Aquarium Adventure Crazy Skates Category:Games Category:Online Games Category:Poll Page Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Nick Jr Games Category:Nick Jr. Category:News Category:Objects Category:Episodes Category:Locations Category:Commercials Category:Tools Category:Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Songs Category:Crossovers Category:Minor Songs Category:Minor Locations Category:Minor Characters Category:Attractions Category:Fun Songs Category:Math Songs Category:Math Category:Preschool Games Category:Pre-K Games